


We're more alike than we think

by BEAR_DOG666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Keith being a jerk, M/M, Mpreg only if you guys want the smut, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, So is Shiro, Suicidal Lance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, and allura and coran, hunk and pidge are protective, lance hates his body and has issues, shiro hates his robotic arm and his scars, smut but only if you want it if not fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAR_DOG666/pseuds/BEAR_DOG666
Summary: Basically keith is being an extreme jerk causing lance to go back to his self harm habbit. What happens next go found out lazy! Also Keith still doesn't fell bad for what he did.





	We're more alike than we think

**Author's Note:**

> GET READY FOR A RIDE WHOOP! HAHAH ENJOY THIS STORY ALSO I'M NOT DEAD! YAYAYYAYAYA

Lance was in one of his 'I'm so fucking useless' thoughts.

He wasn't paying attention to the way Hunk and Pidge were looking concerned for him. He was to deep in his thoughts, well until Keith decided to make things worse for him by insulting him for no fucking reason whatsoever.

"lance, Lance, LANCE!" Keith shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"YES!" Lance squeaked out.  
" were you even paying attention to our meeting?!?!" Keith said face red for no reason.  
"Um yes?" Lance lied  
"LIAR! WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?! This is the most fucking easiest thing to do! All you have to do is listen!" 

Keith kept going and going about how lance shouldn't even be here or even piloting Blue. Which cause Lance to snap.

"WELL FUCKING EXSCUE ME FOR BEING SUCH A INCONVENIENCE! SORRY FOR BEING SO USELESS, UGLY, AND ANNOYING!" lance said while bursting into tears  
"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DIE AND IGNORE MY DEPRESSION AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE!" Lance couldn't stop crying.

Everyone was shocked by lances outburst and his very sad to watch breakdown.

Lance hated the way everyone's eyes is all on him so he sat up and ran to his room, ignoring the calls to come back from Hunk and Pidge.

"KEITH" Hunk and Pidge said in unison  
"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU AND CHOP OF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO THE GALRAS! YOU CAN SHOVE A FUCKING BIG DRAGON DILDO UP YOUR ASS!" Pidge didn't hesitate at all for what she said, not scared of Shiro since she was fucking pissed at Keith

"YOU'RE LUCKY SHIROS HERE OR ELSE I WOULD BE STRANGLING YOU RIGHT NOW! I.WANT.YOU.FUCKING.DEAD!" Hunk rarely ever cursed or scream but when he did it was horrible and it hurts your heart.

"HUNK! PIDGE! I want you to leave this room right now" Shiro said glaring at them for saying such horrible things, though he agrees with them.

Hunk and Pidge didn't care since they wanted to go check on lance to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. As soon as they both left, it was only Keith and Shiro since Allura and Coran left a long time ago.

"Keith, let's discuss something"

Lances POV

My heart hurts like I've been kicked in the nuts and that shit hurts.

Fuck where'd I leave my razor? I'm really craving metal on skin, Basically pain.

YES I FOUND IT! Okay okay calm down lance. You can do this, you've done this before! I took of my shirt and pants so I wouldn't have to deal with blood stains and questioning from Hunk and Pidge since they are the only people who know I cut myself.

Guess today I'm going to break the promise i made with them.

He first made 20-25 cuts on his left arm but long and deep. It took a minute or two for the blood to start oozing out but it wasn't a drop or two, it was worth a bag of blood. He did the same on the other arm so basically two bags of blood.

He moved on to his thighs and stomach. When the razor made contact on his stomach he cried from the tremendous amount of pain but was still able to write the words describing him. 

UGLY, USELESS, ANNOYING 

I know this will be here forever but I deserve it. 

Thighs are next I did the same thing as I did on my arms. By the end of the cutting session blood was splattered all over the floor since the amount of blood I caused was way to much for anyones liking.

I started to wobble around causing blood to move with me while walking to the bathroom I tripped on my leg but the wall caught me so I'm fine.

I used the wall as support but realized that was a bad idea as a line of blood was on the wall and it kinda looked like paint but it was blood.

Almost there! Huh? Why is everything going blurry! Fuck I fell like passing out.

Normal POV

Suddenly lances vision went black and he passed out in front of the bathroom door.

Hunk and Pidge heard a loud thud coming from lances door and they both looked at each other concerned so they both ran to his room and once the door opened they both gasped at what they saw. 

Blood was scattered all over the floor and wall and even the bed. It stank like death and Hunk saw Lance on the floor covered in his own blood. Being a sensitive guy to violence, Hunk ran to the bathroom in Keith's room and vomited in the toilet, and Hunk wanted to be a dick so when he vomited again it was on Keith's bed.

Pidge started to cry thinking lance was dead.

Hunk came back and thought he lance was dead too but saw that lance was barely even breathing.

"PIDGE! GO GET ALLURA AND CORAN AND TELL THEM TO GET A CRYO- POD READY!" Hunk was happy that lance was breathing and all but lance still need medical attention and asap!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After a very long discussion with Keith. Keith finally agreed to apologize to lance, he was about to leave when he saw Allura, Pidge, and Coran rushing in worry on their face.

"CORAN! go and set up the cryo-pod and pidge go get hunk and tell him to carry lance here!" Allura was extremely concerned for lance for he was about to die of blood loss.

"Princess what's happening?!?!" Shiro was confused but scared.

"Not now shiro!" Allura replied 

Shiro was about to ask again but stopped when he saw Pidge covered in blood that was not here own and she looked sick. Both Shiro and Keith were utterly confused but stopped in there tracks when Hunk came in covered in blood as well and carrying a dead looking lance.

After putting lance in the cryo- pod. Hunk turned to Keith and said "This is all you're FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?!?! ITS NOT MY FAULT LANCE CANT TAKE AN INSULT LIKE A FUCKING MAN! THIS JUST PROVES HE IS USELE-" Keith got cut of my Hunk smacking him  
SMACK  
one from Pidge  
SMACK  
One from Allura  
SMACK SMACK  
Two from Coran  
PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH  
And three hard punches to the face from Shiro.

They all glared at him and Shiro said "Get. The. Fuck. Out. NOW!" Everyone wasn't surprised when he cursed or yelled at Keith.

But Keith was extremely surprised.

Keith went running out of the room. Shiro asked Pidge how this happened and what caused it. Pidge decided to tell shiro about lance and his severe depression.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

THATS THE END FOR NOW SINCE I WROTE THIS IN ONE HOUR AND MY EYES HURT SINCE ITS 3:00 AM WHEN MY DUMBASS WANTED TO WRITE A NEW STORY!  
SEE YOU SOON~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it I hope you did! Sorry if there are erros if there are errors please free to tell me but nothing to negative since I feel sad. 
> 
> P.s I'm actually going to finish this story since i really like it! And ofc all my other stories  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
